Yachiyo Todoroki
Yachiyo Todoroki is a 20 year-old woman who works in Wagnaria Restaurant as the floor chief and second-n-command at the resturant. She is a kind and caring "chief", who loves Shirafuji since her childhood and often seen making a parfait for her. She is also one of the main female character of the story, Working/Wagnaria. Background Yachiyo is kind and gentle, and she happily helps out anyone who asks and anyone who needs help. However, she will drop everything she's doing and abandon her post to tend to her beloved Kyouko. Yachiyo was bullied as a child because she was seen as "weird" for carrying a katana around everywhere she goes. Yachiyo was too weak to fight back, and therefore had to take the abuse. However, one day, while Yachiyo was being bullied. Kyouko appeared and scared the bullies off. Kyouko then told Yachiyo that she would take care of all of Yachiyo's bullies, so she wouldn't have to worry anymore. From then on, Kyouko scared off all of Yachiyo's bullies throughout her childhood. This resulted in Yachiyo developing a deep love and respect for Kyouko, and believed her to be the most important person in the world. Because of this, Yachiyo tends to Kyouko's every need and does whatever she says. Kyouko gladly takes advantage of this and constantly orders Yachiyo to make her parfaits when she's hungry. Yachiyo happily agrees and serves her without complaint. Yachiyo even worked through a high fever in order to be near Kyouko. However, Kyouko soon told her to rest because she was too sick to work. Yachiyo, being a loyal servant to Kyouko, agreed and rested in the breakroom. Yachiyo's love for Kyouko can be taken to the extremes. Such as when Satou forbid Yachiyo from making Kyouko any more parfaits because they were wasting the restaurant's food supply. Yachiyo then became very angry and frantic and begged Satou to make something for Kyouko because she was "starving," even though her stomach was only growling. After minutes of argueing, Satou finally gave in to Yachiyo's pleading because of his feelings for her, and he made a small plate of food for Kyouko. This proves that Yachiyo will do anything to please Kyouko and serve her. Yachiyo's family owns a blade shop. They make everything from kitchen knives to kantanas, which is why Yachiyo is always seen with a kantana around her waist. Because of this, many people are intimidated by her and think that she is dangerous. However, she only carries it around because she is proud of her family's buisness, saying that their slogan is "Our blades are sharper than anyone else!" Although she carries around a kantana, she never uses it. She has only drawn out her kantana twice in the series. Both times were because Yachiyo believed someone was stealing Kyouko away from her. The first time was when the owner of the restaurant, Otoo-san, brought sweets to the store, and Kyouko started eating them. Yachiyo believed that the owner was trying to lure Kyouko away from her, so she lunged at him with her sword, crying out that she would kill him. Thankfully, before she could, Kyouko walked in and said she was bored of the sweets, and wanted Yachiyo to go make her a parfait. After this, Yachiyo went back to normal and happily made her a parfait. The second time she used her kantana was when she thought Satou was in love with Kyouko. She questioned him about it, then pulled out her kantana to threaten him. Satou sighed, sad that she didn't realize his feelings for her, then called her an idiot. Yachiyo then realized her mistake and apologized. Yachiyo is seen as scary whenever she is sharpening her kantana in the kitchen because people think she's going to use it, but she only sharpens it to keep it in good condition. Yachiyo is very protective of the female employees, and is often consoling them. Yachiyo will often "guard" Inami whenever she is near a man, and will usually takes over a table for Inami if it has guys on it. Yachiyo consoles Inami and tells her that there is nothing scary about men. Yachiyo is only person in the restaurant that won't insult Taneshima's height or tease her about it. She will comfort Taneshima and tell her that she can do so much even though she's short. Yachiyo will then yell at the person who insulted Taneshima and grip her kantana to threaten them. Relationships Love Life: Jun Satou: Satou is deeply in love with Yachiyo, but Yachiyo is too oblivious to notice. Because of his feelings for her, Satou is more kind and respectful towards Yachiyo than anyone else in the restaurant. He is the only one who sit there and listen to Yachiyo talk about Kyouko, even though it angers him to hear Yachiyo talk about someone else. Satou is the only who took care of Yachiyo when she was sick by making her porridge. However, he knew that Yachiyo would be happier if Kyouko took it to her, so he made Kyouko deliver it. Satou is often angered and saddened whenever Yachiyo is near Kyouko and it taking care of her. Because of this, he takes out his rage on Taneshima by picking on her and messing with her hair. Yachiyo is so oblivious to Satou's feelings, that the employees have been trying to give her hints. However, every time she tries to take the hints, she misunderstands and thinks that Satou is in love with someone else. When she gets this misunderstanding, she confronts Satou about it. Each time, Satou started to become happy because he though Yachiyo was building up to a confession, but he always ends up being crushed because Yachiyo can never guess the correct answer. So far, Yachiyo's guesses have been Kyouko and Taneshima. After guessing the incorrect answer, Satou will become very angry and tell Yachiyo to stop talking. In episode 7, when Yamada was hired to the restaurant, she immediatly caught on to Satou's crush on Yachiyo, and bluntly told Yachiyo once she left the room. This fact made Yachiyo freeze and go into depression. The next day, Yachiyo was seen with messy hair while she washed the windows mindlessly, crying about how she had been telling Satou love stories when he was in love with her himself. She was also scared of Satou because she knew of his crush on her and thought he was going to try to touch her lovingly, so she pulled back whenever he tried to touch her. Souma later got Popura to get Satou and Yachiyo at the same table in order to talk it out. After a few minutes, Satou looked at Yachiyo and made up a story about how there was a ghost behind Yachiyo and that he felt sorry for he ghost, and therefore, stayed with Yachiyo a lot. Yachiyo, being clueless, believed this story and waved off the idea of Satou having a crush on her. Yachiyo then bluntly said to Satou that she loved him more than any of the men in the world (but she only meant this friend-wise). Satou then coughed on his cigerette and immediatly went home out of frustration that she still didn't accept his feelings. In episode 11 she is slightly confused with herself when the topic of Satou leaving someday is brought up. She mentions that she would feel sad and lonely despite the fact the other people have left Wagnaria as well, although she felt sad for when they left as well. She seems to hold a different place for Satou, but it is yet to be seen. Kyouko Shirafuji: Ever since Kyouko saved Yachiyo when she was little, Yachiyo has had a crush on Kyouko. She becomes very protective of her and will do anything she asks. She will even pull out her kantana to anyone who tries to take her away or insult her. Yachiyo even passed out one time when Kyouko tested her temperature by placing her forehead against Yachiyo's. Yachiyo blushed madly and passed out in Kyouko's arms because Kyouko's face was so close to hers. Yachiyo always tells her "love stories" to Satou, which always causes him to become depressed because he is in love with Yachiyo. Co-workers: Popura Taneshima: Yachiyo is very protective of Taneshima and often guards her against her "bullies" (the employees who make fun of her height). This is why Taneshima mostly goes to Yachiyo for comfort after an insult because she knows that she'll be kind to her. Inami Mahiru: Inami usually comes running to Yachiyo for protection against men. This may be because Yachiyo carries a kantana with her, and Inami will feel safe with someone who's armed. Yachiyo consoles Inami and tells her that men aren't scary, and that she'll overcome her fear one day. Souta Takanashi: Yachiyo is very kind towards Takanashi since he is the new recruit. Takanashi also hasn't done anything to get on Yachiyo's badside, putting them on good terms. It is also worth noting that Yachiyo is the only older female in the series that Takanashi does not harbor an immediate dislike towards due to being over the age of 12. Souma Hiroomi: Yachiyo is scared of Souma because he knows her darkest secret, and he constantly uses it against her, getting her to do all of his work for him. Aoi Yamada: Yachiyo thinks Yamada is very cute and is often caught staring at her because she has the same eyes as Kyouko. Because of this, Yachiyo is protective of her and treats her the same as Kyouko. Trivia *Yachiyo has only been seen with her eyes open once. This was only for a split second in episode 7. *Yachiyo is revealed to live far away from the restaurant, and therefore, it takes her a long time to get there. However, she is always the first one to the restaurant, meaning she gets up extremely early. *Yachiyo is able to overcome sicknesses in a few hours. She is also able to work while having a fever without making it look noticable. *Yachiyo is often called in as "extra help" when the restaurant is in its rush hour since Yachiyo is able to double as a waitress. *Yachiyo's dark secret is that whenever someone has a crush on Kyouko or is after her in some way, Yachiyo will ambush them in the park and then hide their bodies. It was never revealed if she murdered them or not. *Yachiyo is one of the three workers, along with Kyouko and Satou, who were the first to work at Wagnaria. *When Yachiyo first started working at Wagnaria, she wore her hair in low pigtails. She may have changed her hairstyle about a year before the series started. *When Yachiyo first met Satou, she thought he was a gangster and therefore, stayed away from him. Gallery Episode 2_0001dfgh.jpg working03_18.jpg working33.jpg working07.png work20.png Category:Characters